


With or Without You

by SandXDemonX13 (DemonicDeviants)



Series: Daily Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, slight spoilers for The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicDeviants/pseuds/SandXDemonX13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone after thinking he had escaped death once again, Rory finds himself wishing the Weeping Angels hadn't been what led to his demise. At least until Amy keeps true to the words she had spoken on the rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With or Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, and this is day four of my daily writing prompt thing. This is also my first time writing anything for Doctor Who. It might not be great, but I like it well enough, though I blame it on the fact that I didn't have a good day, so apologies if you think it is less than good.
> 
> My prompt for this day (February 17th, 2014) was this: Tell us about the time you threw down the gauntlet and drew the proverbial line in the sand by giving someone an ultimatum. If you've never handed out an ultimatum but secretly wanted to, describe the scene and what you would say to put an end (one way or another) to an untenable situation.

" _Together, or not at all._ "

That had been her ultimatum, up on the edge of that building in New York, minutes ago but at the same time years in a future that he would never see again now. The touch of an Angel; the Doctor had warned him. And now here he was, alone in a field, Amy's words ringing in his head.

He had to say, it seemed rather fitting. He had lived his life fighting every force imaginable, and some that even weren't, to be able to be with her, and he had bested everything…with the occasion death. So he should have just left it alone. But the Doctor, he still had that way of making you crave his adventures. Something had told Rory that going away with the Doctor, even for what had been told would be a harmless afternoon in the park, would be anything other than described.

He wanted to laugh really, to spin and shout and flail, because he knew it, he absolutely _knew it_. The Doctor would be the death of him – the permanent one, the one no amount of Time Lord trickery or anything could undo – and he'd die that death alone. Rory had only wished that his death hadn't come at the hands of a Weeping Angel, because he didn't think he could live out the rest of his life that way. Alone.

"You said…" he whispered, collapsing onto his knees in the grass. _Together, or not at all_.

"Yes, and here I am, come to find you, moping about. What am I going to do with you?"

Rory's head shot up and in front of him, where moments before there had been only grass, stood Amy, looking exactly the same as he had seen her mere minutes ago. He pulled himself to his feet and walked toward her, a little stunned and just a little bit in awe.

"I thought it was about time I came to rescue you for once," she said quietly when he stood before her.

Rory looked around, expecting to see the TARDIS and the Doctor, shouting about how many different ways he had suddenly discovered to come and rescue him, but saw nothing else in the field that lie around them. When he looked back at Amy she was smiling, new tears flowing over the old stains on her cheeks.

"Together," she said.

Rory knew then that what she had told him in the Asylum had been true, as true as he had hoped for that day, she loved him just as much as he loved her. And at this moment, he believed he could truthfully say that she loved him even more.

He pulled her close and held her, forgetting to count the minutes and just enjoying the fact of her entire existence, one that he now wouldn't have to live without.

_Or not at all._


End file.
